The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems, and more particularly to a propulsion system for vehicles such as automobiles wherein a turbine is combined with a rotary engine.
Many efforts have been made to improve propulsion system efficiencies. For example, efforts have been made to employ the principle of the water wheel, which is an efficient type of turbine, in conjunction with burning oil or gas. Thus, the steam turbine employs a boiler for heating water to steam and then blowing the steam against turbine blades. A jet aircraft engine employs a series of fans, one after another, and the thrust of expanding gas against the blades to turn the fans. A substantial part of the fuel is utilized to turn the fans with the remainder producing an exhaust jet to propel the aircraft. Also, only after the aircraft reaches speeds of 400 miles per hour does the engine get sufficient compression from the thrust to completely burn the fuel, and before this the engine is even more inefficient. The above-mentioned engines are, nevertheless, considerable improvements over conventional reciprocating engines which have efficiencies of only about 20%.
Certain rotary engines have now been developed which employ a planetary gear arrangement to achieve compression, however, this causes a reduction in efficiency, and such engines are difficult to seal against loss of compression. Nevertheless, such engines are still more efficient than conventional reciprocating engines.